The present invention relates to a road surface deicing device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a road surface deicing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience at any desired location in a road surface, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to deice the road surface when there is traffic on the road, upon actuation by a vehicle passing thereover.